


A *Ghastly* Infatuation with One’s Pokémon ;3

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cloaca, Dubious Consent, Every1 writes cute loli girl acerola but I just want embarrassed about her nasty thoughts acerola, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Guilt, Hormones, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Zoophilia, beastiality, if you’re reading this plz write one 3:, mild grooming, porn with a little plot, sex guilt, theres like no smutty gengar fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young girl, making her way through her teen years, found herself quite an innocent reputation. Never having dated, never known to swear or be lewd, and being looked after by the island kahuna, Acerola was a picture perfect polite and pure girl. To most at least. She had a dirty secret, and she just couldn’t keep her dirty thoughts and hands to herself
Relationships: Acerola/pokémon, acerola/gengar, acerola/greedy rapooh
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	A *Ghastly* Infatuation with One’s Pokémon ;3

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeeally wanted to write a fic with the Pokémon bottoming but I didn’t wanna write anal so don’t mind/possibly enjoy the weird cloaca-vag Rapooh has :,3

"Rapooh! Get down here this instant!" Acerola called. The gengar gently floated down, his feet meeting the carpeted floor. Acerola knew that rapooh was feeling a bit lonely, allowing him to stay out of his pokéball while she did her nightly reading, but now he was just causing a ruckus.

"Sit on my bed with me, or else you're going back in your pokéball." She furrowed her eyebrows, she really didn't like being so rude to Rapooh, but sometimes he was just too mischievous. She leaned forward off of her pillow as the large gengar placed his rear on the bed next to her. He gave Acerola a big-eyed, pouty face as she turned to look at him.

"Oh Rapooh," she cooed, "it's almost bedtime, you need to calm down." The gengar only furrowed his eyebrows.

"...gar..." he pouted. Acerola scooted closer to her pokémon. She giggled softly and placed a hand upon his short fur.

"Yes I know you're nocturnal, but you can't be keeping me up." She smiled and ran her fingers across his belly. Rapooh presses into her touch, letting out a soft whine.

"Oh, you probably haven't gotten any affection like this before, huh?" Acerola's smile grew wider, placing her other hand on Rapooh's stomach. His wide mouth shaped into a grin, letting out a content chuckle. He closed his eyes, practically throwing himself into her arms. 

"Oh my! You really like this huh?" Acerola giggled and scratched Rapooh all over his belly. "What a big belly you have!" She smiled, sinking her fingers into it a little. He nestled his face under her chest, making soft sounds of contentment. He rubbed his cheek against her chest, she tried to ignore it, knowing that Rapooh didn't exactly know what he was doing, but she couldn't help but blush. She ran her fingers all over his round tummy, making sure to give him a nice massage. Rapooh was practically ecstatic, he was even happier than the day Acerola had taken him home with her. She moved one of her hands up to his ear, stroking it gently. Rapooh laid across her lap the best he could, thankfully, gengars are rather light for their size. Acerola was overjoyed to have such a lovey pokémon, her others weren't nearly as huggable. The purple haired girl wrapped her arms around Rapooh, squeezing him a little. He snuggled into her arms, he let out soft, sweet trills, an unusual sound for a gengar to make. Acerola giggled and trailed her thin fingers along the underside of his stomach. Despite how soft and round Rapooh was, his body still acted as a heat sink, but if anything, it was a nice way to stay cool on hot alolan nights. 

"Rapooh, will you be a good boy for me forever if I treat you like this?" Acerola tilted her head, still caressing the bottom of her gengar's belly. Acerola leaned in and placed a small kiss on Rapooh's cheek. 

"Gen... Gar!!" He chirped, grinning with delight.

"I suppose that is a yes then!" Acerola cheeks turned a sweet shade of peachy pink. She pulled the pokémon up from her lap and leaned him up against the wall. He practically towered over her, he was just so big. She leaned into his cool fur, letting out a content sigh. She never really had anyone to do this with, human or Pokémon. Acerola could feel something pent up inside of her. A sensation throughout her body, residing in her mind and well, lower regions. She stretched upwards to pepper the gengar's face with kisses, cupping his rounded face as the empty air was filled with the pokémon's soft laughter. She pulled back to look at him, stroking his head, then tried her best to place a kiss on his mouth. It didn't quite work, due to the lack of lips and how small her mouth was compared to his. Rapooh's eyes widened, his laughter stopped, and his ears perked up. He wasn't sure what to do, not quite knowing what Acerola was trying to accomplish. All he knew was that she was now mashing her mouth against his in a much longer, different way that before, a little bit wetter too. Acerola didn't know what she was thinking. People kiss their pokémon all the time was all she could reason. Not on the mouth, Acerola. Not for this long, Acerola. Not with their tongue, Acerola. The thoughts were circling around in her brain. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't tell if it was the kiss, or the mental backflips taken to justify it. After much confusion and contemplation from both parties, Acerola pulled her head away. She closed her eyes, and released an audible sigh, then, met her gaze with Rapooh's once more.

"Now," She said, hesitatingly, "Don't tell anyone about this for me?" She offered Rapooh a sheepish smile with her plea. The confused gengar gave her a soft nod in return. "And I mean no one, no pokémon, no people." Acerola wasn't quite sure how much this request would actually change anything, but better safe than sorry. She had no idea what she'd do if Nanu found out she was doing this. Hell, she wasn't even sure what he'd do. All she knew was that if anyone found out, she'd have her sweet gengar taken away and surely her innocent reputation would be ruined. She'd be better off not doing it, she had thought, but it was so tempting. She was ecstatic in ways she didn't even know she could be, and she had only kissed him. She placed her palms to Rapooh's belly, massaging it as she slid her hands downward.  
Rapooh brought his small paws to his face, looking down at the girl infront on him. Acerola's eyes met his, she smiled again, her face bright with blush. She moved her hands from his belly, to his inner thighs, slowly moving her fingers to where she wanted them to be, studying her gengar's face to detect any signs of displeasure. Acerola's hands trembled, she was so hesitant, and she wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing. Perhaps her brain was trying to warn her. Trying to instill the feeling that this was wrong and she should stop. Something she had thought she knew as fact but now was suddenly being questioned. It couldn't possibly be hurting him if he liked it, she reasoned. Acerola bit her lip and moved her hand inward, there was no going back now. She twirled the slightly longer fur between the gengar's legs. He looked down at her, his face shaping into an expression of surprise. Acerola nervously exhaled and slid her index finger along the slit that was protected by tuft of fur. Rapooh stiffened up, his large, red eyes widening a little. He wiggled his legs softly, still looking down at his trainer with innocent confusion. Acerola blushed wildly and let out a small chuckle.

"Here, let me just..." She shifted her gaze back down and used her first two fingers to massage the pokémon's slit with a firmer hand. 

"G— Mmmfph~..." Rapooh's ears flopped back, his tongue poking out of his mouth a little. Acerola giggled,

"Oh Rapooh! You silly thing, you like this don't you?" Acerola teased, feeling her fingers become slick. With each soft sound of bliss emanating from Rapooh, Acerola's engrossment only grew. She needed to state this feeling, drooling a little at the sight of her whimpering, squirming gengar under her fingertips. She tucked her finger within his seeping folds, sliding it into his cunt. Something in the back of her mind knows this is wrong, telling her that this is wrong, but that only spurs her on. She could feel the butterflies swirling in her stomach as she slipped another finger inside him. She could feel him clench up around her, her face was flushed red as she began to move her fingers inside him. Rapooh squeezes his eyes shut, rutting himself against Acerola's movements. 

"Oh, Greedy Rapooh~" Acerola's voice was soft and sweet, using her other hand to reach up and cup his cheek. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Rapooh clung to her lavender hair with needy paws. He was almost as addicted to this feeling as she was. Her motions became quicker, trying to find the sweet spots within the pokémon's cloacal walls. Rapooh cried out with pleasure. Acerola prayed that Nanu wasn't home to hear. As much as she knew she should tell him to quiet down, she was absolutely basking in his moans and whines. She reveled in watching the gengar squirm beneath her. All of this unrestrained desire pouring out of the sweet, unassuming looking girl. She didn't even know she had it in her. Like she had unlocked some Pandora's box within her. All of these filthy, wicked thoughts she had hoped to never uncover, now full force clogging her mind and making her head cloudy. She wanted to use him, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to get him addicted to it and beg her for more. Acerola always had to hold back. She had to refuse to give in to sliding her fingers between pokémon's legs and groping their more sensitive areas, even when she was young. She had known it was wrong, and she still did, but she was bombarded with urges of sadism that she just couldn't stop herself anymore. It didn't help that her new gengar was just so cute.

Rapooh clamped his fluffy thighs shut around Acerola's hand. She giggled sweetly, continuing to thrust her fingers into Rapooh as he rocked against her hand. Sticky, white fluid began to squirt from the gengar's cunt, coating Acerola's hand in cum. She gasped softly as her face heated up. She continued to pleasure him through his orgasm, with no intention of stopping once he was done. Rapooh clung onto her, he has never received this much affection before. His insides where positively quivering with stimulation. The feeling was overwhelming, but any noises he made didn't make Acerola slow down or stop. It was simultaneously uncomfortable and the best thing he had ever experienced. He would do anything for Acerola's love regardless. Any spare attention she could give him would be a gift to him. It was all so new, he could practically get high from the feeling. He didn't know why this was happening, but it made the inside of his tummy feel amazing.  
Acerola gave a good few thrusts before helping her pokémon ride threw his second orgasm. He could feel himself getting weak. Small paw-like hands grasped onto Acerola's arm as she continued to give it her all. Rapooh whined and whimpered, his eyelids becoming heavy. Still the young girl persisted. Her mind was plagued by her infatuation, making her pokémon's expressions of exhaustion go unnoticed. After the third orgasm, Acerola slowed. Fluids caked her hand, as well as the bed sheets, and the gengar's thighs. She retracted her hand and looked to Rapooh. The poor gengar looked absolutely exhausted. Had she taken this too far? She hadn't even touched herself yet, but her cute periwinkle panties where completely soaked through. She wanted to grab him and rut her crotch against his, allowing their sloppy fluids to mix, but she knew she had to stop. 

Acerola wiped up the mess, making sure to be gentle with her pokémon's mating areas. She exhaled and pulled him into her arms. Her lips formed into a frown, her face red with blush.

"I'm sorry, rapooh..." Acerola mumbled into the fur on his chest. The gengar looked at her, confused once more. Is this not what she wanted? Did he do something wrong? 

"Geng...?" Rapooh blinked a few times, placing his hands to the back of his trainer's head.

"Oh, no Rapooh, you didn't do anything wrong." Acerola sighed. She reached up to pet his ears. "You were such a good boy." Rapooh could sense a sadness to her tone. He held her close, still not understanding what changed her mood so quick. Acerola shut her eyes, they were both tired and it was already late. Rapooh made a nice, cool pillow to lean up against, making falling asleep inevitable.

Acerola slid out of bed and gently shook her pokémon awake, pulling him out of bed with her.

"Come on, lets go get breakfast." She smiled, using her usual upbeat tone. However, she could still feel residual guilt burning inside her. Hollowing her out and filling her up with shame. She didn't know what to do with herself, but what she did know is that she should learn to keep her hands to herself.

"Gengar!" Rapooh exclaimed, floating up from the bed and following Acerola's lead. He seemed very happy and unbothered, Acerola didn't really know what she was fussing about. He can't be hurt if he's happy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Gah!! I’m sorry I always make my chapters really short on accident DX I promise there’s gonna be more though!!


End file.
